


Stress Relief

by sarcasticgayfish (orphan_account)



Series: A Caretaker's Guide to Putting Up With Alexander Hamilton and His (Many) Issues [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, happy baby alex ;v;, sickeningly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcasticgayfish
Summary: FUCC I JUST REALLY LOVE LITTLE!ALEX DON'T JUDGE ME





	1. Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



As much as Alex hated having to work day and night and losing time with his boyfriends, he couldn't help but work and work until he had no steam left and was physically forced to take a break. He had wonderful breakthroughs at the strangest times, and he feared that if he didn't write his ideas down right away that they'd be forgotten. John, Hercules, and Laf all disagreed, but they were just trying to get him to slow down, he was sure. It didn't make sense  _not_ to write them down as soon as he could, after all. Even if that meant staying up all night for a week and a half.

 

Not really all that much to anyone's surprise, Alexander ended up passing out from pure exhaustion after about eighty-something hours of absolutely no sleep. John picked him up easily, as he didn't weigh very much at all, and carried him to their shared bedroom. Hercules was at work, but when he received a text saying that Alex had collapsed, he only replied with an exasperated-looking emoji. This happened on an unhealthily regular basis, with Alex overworking himself straight to hell and then passing out for half a day before getting right back at it.

 

John hated to leave him alone, but he had night classes for medical training, and he would suffer the rest of the semester if he missed even one class. With a quick peck to Alexander's forehead and a kiss on the cheek to Lafayette, he left, taking his phone and wallet with him. At least Lafayette was there, and could take care of the smallest member of their polyamorous relationship. It was easier to leave knowing that Alex was in good hands. Still hard, but not quite as much.

 

* * *

 

It took a while, but Alexander did eventually wake up, and when he did, he felt littler than he had in several years. This was the longest he'd gone without sleeping since he was in college, so it made sense that he felt especially little after this ordeal. He looked around the room with wide eyes before fixing them on Lafayette, who was laying beside him. Alex immediately lit up and crawled onto his chest, a determined pout on his lips. The little grabbed several hair ties and bows from the dresser and started his work, being as quiet as possible so as not to wake his Papa. 

 

First, Alex tied up several different portions of Laf's hair, for no reason other than to keep it out of his face. The bows would be for decoration, and they came later. He had to make sure that the technical parts were done first, then decorations could be used. He braided one lock of hair directly above Lafayette's face and attached a soft pink bow to it, then got to work with all the others. When he was done, he grabbed the only butterfly clip they had and pinned it in his Papa's hair.

 

Scooting back to inspect his work, Alex was incredibly impressed with what he saw. So impressed, in fact, he decided to wake up Laf so that he could see what a great job he did for himself. Alexander shook the Frenchman awake gently, pressing a soft kiss to his nose when he saw the other blink slowly. "G'morning, mon chou, what are you doing up?" He asked, voice low and gravelly from lack of use over the course of the night. "Silly Papa, it's the afternoon! Look what I did to your hair! Isn't it pretty, papa?" Alex giggled, poking the little braid happily.

 

Lafayette's expression was unreadable, but when he saw himself in the mirror across their room, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. The sudden noise startled Alex, but once he got over the initial shock, he started giggling as well. It was hard not to laugh, seeing how badly Alexander had botched the hairdo. Even Alex understood that his hairdressing skills were far from being the best, and he was usually oblivious to everything. They both laughed a little longer, but it was cut short when Alexander's stomach rumbled and he let out a tiny, upset whine. "Papaaa~! I'm hungry!" He whimpered, wiggling uncomfortably on Lafayette's lap.

 

Almost immediately, his caregiver scooped him into his arms and carried him to the kitchen. Once they were there, Lafayette set Alex on the counter and turned towards the fridge, grabbing several different items. "We're out of diapers, do you think your bladder will be alright, mon amour?" He asked, looking up at the baby from his spot. Alex nodded happily and smiled, giving his Papa a thumbs-up. "M' good, Papa. I can handle it, Just a couple hours." The little assured him, a wide smile on his face. Lafayette nodded and resumed what he had been doing before, fixing a healthy breakfast for the two of them.


	2. Killing Time

Four hours. Four hours with his papa before Hercules got home and Alexander had to be big again. That was enough to eat breakfast, watch Spongebob, and even take a bubble bath with Papa if he was okay with it! Oh, how nice a bubble bath sounded right now... Alex couldn't remember the last time he took a real bath, he was always rushing around in big space and never had time while in little space.

 

The breakfast was great, of course, because Papa was the best cook in the world and everyone knew that. He always made their meals when everyone ate at home, and that was the main reason every member of their quad, or "polysquad" as some of their friends liked to refer to them as. Lafayette made homemade pancakes with blueberry syrup, and even scrambled a couple eggs and fried some bacon. Alex couldn't help but coo happily when a large plate was set in front of him, and he dug in immediately. Lafayette watched him as he ate, a small smile on his face. This time a year ago, the young man was deathly thin and on the verge of appearing anorexic, but now that he had every single one of his boyfriends constantly making sure he was well-fed, Alexander was much healthier and even had a bit of pudge on his thighs and tummy. Of course, that only made the other three love him more- they were all mostly athletic body types, and it was nice to have someone soft who was fun to hug and cuddle. Naturally, they always picked Alex as their first choice for movie night or post-coital cuddles. 

 

Once Alex was about halfway done, Lafayette stopped watching and instead started on his own food. It really was good, and though he usually just blushed and smiled whenever one of his lovers told him it was good, he knew he at least had  _some_ culinary skill. He had been taught how to cook at a young age, so that he could support himself and eat healthy when there wasn't someone else there to cook for him. His mother had made sure of that, put him in the kitchen almost every time she cooked a meal. Now he had a good understanding of food and cooking, which came in handy when dealing with three boyfriends- all of whom had endless stomachs.

 

"Papa?" Alex spoke up, eyes fixed on his plate as he tugged on a lock of his hair nervously. "Since we've got a buncha time, can we take a bath? Wi'f bubbles and stuff?" He asked shyly, barely glancing up at Lafayette before looking back down. The sight was so endearing that Lafayette couldn't help but smile, and he took Alexander's hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course we can take a bath, little one. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with that idea. We still have some bubbles left over, would you like to go to the bathroom and start running the water while I clean up?"  


The baby nodded and giggled, hopping off the chair to run to the bathroom. He immediately turned the water on and poured bubble bath in, carefully regulating the amount of bubbles put into the water so that it didn't overflow too much. Papa might get upset or disappointed, and he definitely didn't want that! No, no, he had to keep Papa as happy as possible because he was a good kid and he loved to see his papa smile. Papa had a nice smile, with straight white teeth and pretty lips that felt nice when they kissed Alex's forehead. 

 

Once the kitchen was cleaned and Papa came to the bathroom, they both stripped and climbed in the bathtub together. Alex splashed some water on his papa playfully, grinning and kissing his nose while Lafayette was distracted. "I wanna make bubble beards!" Alexander exclaimed, pulling all the bubbles towards himself and smacking them happily. 

Lafayette let him do as he pleased, amused by the baby's excitement. "You're just too cute, non amour." He murmured, smiling softly. Alex grinned and kissed his cheek, then returned to playing with the bubbles.

 

They were able to soak for a long time before John and Hercules got home, and by the time they did, Alexander was fast asleep in bed. Lafayette greeted both his boyfriends with a kiss and a hug, then led them to the bedroom to finally go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCC I JUST REALLY LOVE LITTLE!ALEX DON'T JUDGE ME


End file.
